Crazy times
by Phantomstallionfanatic
Summary: I'm hoping everyone will like this. i'm just starting out but please tell me what you think of it :
1. Chapter 1

"Samantha Anne Forster!" Wyatt yelled from the ranch house.

"Coming!" Great. What did I do now? Sam thought to herself. Jumping down from the corral fence she ran to the house trying to recall all that she had done to get yelled at. So far she couldn't think of anything. As she entered the house she took off her boots and dark brown stetson that her neighbor and best friend Jake Ely had bought her for her sixteenth birthday. Slowly walking to her seat at the kitchen table she looked at her father, who by the way looked like he was going to blow a fuse, and sat down. Her Gram and Brynna soon followed.

Taking a deep breath Wyatt slowly came to the point of the meeting. "Samantha…" oh yea she was in trouble… "This can't continue. Last night, well it wont be happening again. If you so much as set foot outside of this house past ten, even a second past ten," oh so that's what this is about. Zoning out on her father's lecture Sam thought back to last night. Zanzibar, oh my beautiful Zanzibar! He is so perfect.. Wait, how did my dad know about… Jake! Oh how could he? Of course it was Jake who told him. It was always Jake! Ugh! Midnight was the only time her old horse Blackie aka Zanzibar, showed up. Occasionally he would let her get on his back and go for a ride. Which she was attempting to do before _he showed up. Yep. It was Jake who told Wyatt. Ever since returning from San Francisco Jake promised he'd 'stick to her like glue' boy was he taking it to the extreme._

_Coming back to the present time she found all three adults just staring at her, man was her father furious! "Where you even listening to me?" Wyatt shouted. _

"_Honey," Brynna interjected, "She was listening she just isn't arguing." what wasn't she arguing about again? "I understand Dad I wont leave the house again." I'm hoping that's what I was or in this case wasn't arguing about._

"_See! She wasn't listening!" great well that wasn't it. "As of right now Samantha no more riding Ace for a month. You go to school. You come home. You do your chores with absolutely no complaint, you eat supper and you go to bed after you clean the kitchen. That's it!" With having said what he thought needed to be said Wyatt got up from the table and went outside. A…a month? Of no riding? Was he serious? _

"_Hahaha!" Cody her younger brother laughed from the top of the stairs. _

"_Go help your father Cody" Brynna responded to her son's laughing but not looking away from Sam. After Cody left Gram got up from the table sighing. _

"_Well Sam its your own fault for zoning out. You knew what was going to happen." _

_Sigh. This is going to be a long month. Sam thought to herself before excusing herself to go complete her chores. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam was gathering eggs when Jake walked up. Oh wonderful **_**he's**_** here. Peachy.**

"**Hey Brat. Heard you've been grounded." With a lazy cat grin he took the eggs out of her hands and continued to walk with her to the kitchen. **

"**Yes, I am for a month. Thank you very much. And by the way, I blame you."**

"**Me?" Jake's voice was shocked, yet his eyes were laughing. "I wasn't the one who was out at midnight trying to ride a wild stallion. And if it wasn't for me you would have been hurt. Again."**

"**Um, hate to break it to ya. But you **_**were out at midnight. So don't give me that 'I'm older than you' crap." As they walked into the kitchen Gram looked at Sam then looked at Jake **_

"_**Here I'll take those Jake. Now Sam I need you to go pick the strawberries and then find the pea shucker before your father decides to make you shuck them by hand." **_

_**Sam shuddered before nodding her head in agreement. Gram just laughed. Sam and Jake went their separate ways, Sam to the garden and Jake to the horse corral to find Wyatt.**_

_**20 minutes later… **_

_**Jake's thoughts…**_

_**Ha oh wow that girl can sure get herself into trouble. Bet she wont forgive me for awhile… but as long as she's safe I guess I can live with her hating me. Well I can live with it for a few days at least.**_

_**Same time**_

_**Sam's thoughts…**_

_**Oh that no good rotten pig headed… SHOSHONE! Ugh. This is all his fault if he wouldn't have told on me then I wouldn't be picking strawberries… OR shucking peas… by hand! Of all the things I had to get in trouble for. I mean seriously? Hmm, maybe if I'm good I can get the sentence reduced. Hopefully. Oh great here comes my dad.**_

"_**Samantha." looking down at his daughter he tried not to laugh. She had her auburn hair up in a messy bun with a twig in her bangs and she had a streak of dirt on her cheek. Quite a picture. So much like her mother. Nodding down at her upturned face her asked her "You almost done?" **_

_**Sam looked down at her basket of strawberries and her half full, or half empty if you like to think of it that way, of peas. "Almost." she replied sighing. Her fingers were killing her. **_

_**Nodding Wyatt left his daughter sitting in the garden. When he was out of earshot he started laughing at his beautiful daughter. She was her mothers daughter alright. Looking at the horse corral where Jake Ely was training a horse, he saw Cody, his almost five year old son, watching with complete fascination the horse and rider. Watching Jake dismount Ross took the stallion to cool him off as Jake walked up to Wyatt.**_

"_**So, whatcha think?" Jake asked pushing his stetson up slightly.**_

"_**He'll do." Nodding Wyatt heading into the house for lunch. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't continued with this for awhile but I've had family visiting and I'm kinda having a writers block and I don't want it to be crappy /= hope ya'll forgive me and I hope to have chapter 3 up soon (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Until further time I'm sorry to say that I've had the dreaded writers block for crazy times. So I've decided to, not exactly quit writing crazy times, but I guess delay it until the stupid block decides to go away. Sorry to all. But I am currently writing another called hidden secrets. And hopefully I will have that up shortly. =) thank you for hopefully understanding.**

**~phantomstallionfanatic~**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay Ya'll so… I'm back! (: great isn't it! So this story has taken awhile to write. And its only the 5th chapter… to be honest I love all my stories and I love writing… BUT! I honestly just don't have the time /: but here in lies my problem my wonderful readers… I want to put some of my stories that I haven't written in awhile (BUT NOT FORGOTTEN!) up for adoption ß that part isn't the problem. The problem is once I do give up my story(s) I get an urge to write the next chapter… you see my dilemma? I am almost out of options, and its making me a little more insane than I usually am. But I really don't think that its fair to all my wonderful readers to have to wait so long (its been almost 2 years!) I personally hate reading a story and then have to wait more than a month to get the next chapter because usually you forget what the hell the thing was about to begin with unless you re-read the whole story.

So! The decision I have made is…

Whom ever can write the next chapter to any of my stories that I approve of and sends it to my pm box the best next chapter for said story written will get the chance to adopt that story.

NOW one of my stories has been adopted… BUT! That person has apparently deleted their account and has never written a new chapter for said story. So it is now back up for adoption!

The following stories for the next best chapter written and sent to my pm box are::

*crazy times

*hidden secrets

*secrets and findings

Those 3 are now up for next best chapter with the chance to win the adoption. I might, repeat might, also put up *learning to trust.

So please my wonderful readers one, don't hate me ): and two, please write a next best chapter I hate leaving my stories just.. Well… sitting here /: and I don't want to delete them.. Ya know?


End file.
